Storylines General
We have many amazing storylines where new Portal backstories are discovered. We have so far four different seasons of story! Season 1: ' ''The Rise of Veyne: While it seems like you are enjoying some time at camp, you discover there is a madman named Veyne targeting you. Why is he targeting you? Who is he and what is his deal? Can you defeat him? You embark on a journey to destroy Veyne, even though it may be a suicide mission. The Wintetime Hunt: After forgetting about Veyne, the call to adventure resumes during February vacation camp at the same place. During this sensation, you discover part of Veyne's backstory and possibly even his greatest weakness. You go on a journey to keep his biggest servant at bay. The Cursed Egg: Spring crawls into Summer and you discover some of Portal's deepest history. Long ago, there were people who set aside golden eggs as a way to gain strength. You find out about the Cursed Egg and its effects on Earth in a mystery that will stretch your elastic band to find power. The twist is you don't realize how much Veyne is involved. The Day of Destruction: The final battle is here! You've completed the egg's mystery, but it is time to use all the skills you have to succeed in this season's finale. The Heart of Veyne lies strong as ever. '''Season 2: The Portal Problems: Hurray! You become the Portal Supreme! But oh boy, there lies a lot of responsibility! Life goes low-key after a big battle. Or so you thought. A huge wave of problems arise, all in a sequence, a big order. It makes you wonder if it isn't a coincidence and something is happening. After Veyne's death, you embark on a journey to find who's behind the non-stop portal problems. The Brelo Curse: Well, there is more in your friends Eggerson and Silverdas Brelo than you thought. Your friend's father has summoned a plot to destroy the world using an inevitable source of power: the final D weapon. You race Cortego to find the Downside Destiny weapon while discovering more of your friend's pasts along the way. The quest moves to Salem Village, where the ghost of the devil may serve as an obstacle. The Tunnel of Rights Preparation: Though you obtain the mightiest weapon on Earth, the challenge is back because Cortego is attempting to bring Veyne back to life using a system called the Tunnel of Rights which opens every 22 years. Discover the ten Right children, Jonathon Right Infralmist, PortalPlay, as you go through a struggle to stop the Tunnel. The Tunnel of Rights: King Crow has had his way. In this epic finale, the good side of the Tunnel and the bad side of the Tunnel fight for the sake of the ten Right children. Crows are your enemy. Time is the most important element. The battle of the Tunnel occurs every 22 years on February 29th. It is the first February 29th on a 22nd year since the Tunnel has been established and the bad side has taken control. Can you fight through the Tunnel and its endless mysteries? Season 3: The Card's Mysteries: So of course when you thought you were done, you really have just started. This entire season is the finale of the previous one. Veyne uses cards of the four elements to come back to life. He doesn't know, however, that transportation can be used to obtain the cards and stop Veyne from using them. After finding all the cards, the final battle scheduled to happen glitches out and Veyne takes control once again, more gruesome than ever with a fresh plan to destroy. The War of Portal Part I: '' Veyne has started a war, killing by the masses, driving armies to death, and controlling property. The whole of Portal must unite to stand a chance against Veyne's devious ways. ''The War of Portal Part II: The war continues, more intense than ever before. The authorities discover a big contributer. You and your friend face her at a showdown at Nature's Classroom, struggling to defeat one of Veyne's most loyal supporters. The Final Battle: As a big climax of three seasons of Portal, you push through to defeat Veyne. You embark on a journey to collect gloves, a way to destroy Veyne's alter ego that rises on the full moon, Cave. You attempt to tackle the mystery of everything Veyne at the battle of a lifetime. Season 4: The March of Portal: Hurray! The world is rid of Veyne and it is time to celebrate. You lead everyone on the notable March of Portal. As a break after the big war, this storyline has no plot. It is full of creativity, announcements, and possibly even planning the first ever Portal Convention. Bolsters and Swords: Plot returns again when a villain named Kathy Jones attempts to destroy the world. With a new atmosphere, you fight against many different bolster monsters and fight for the legendary Sword of Portal. When Kathy gains the sword, she creates a plan than involves the construction of the Ultra-Bolster, a monster with enough power to wipe out the galaxy. You embark on a quest to cease the creation of the Ultra Bolster and stop the wicked Kathy Jones's plans once and for all. It may involve an epic showdown in Florida with six unique Portal Army branches. Thy One: A god appears, one who was around for millions of years and is now tired of life. Thy One, or Valdemaz, is a terrifying genius and god who wants to die. Though kindhearted, he knows the only way to die would be to disturb the Antidator, which would also destroy the rest of the Universe. You attempt to stop Valdemaz from getting enough power to disturb the Antidator. In the process, you get a slight part of Thy One's powers. Veyne becomes evil again, this time with the Sword of Portal, called the Warkeeper. A bias against firebenders appears and all with fire as their core elements are hunted down. Little do you know that this is because if all firebenders are captured, it can create infinite power, enough to disturb the Antidator. The Last Firebender: In the longest storyline yet, you must stop Thy One from capturing the last firebender around, Portal Convention Comedian Tdomer Rention. You discover that a Rention is a name for a Portal god and Tdomer is the god of fire, just like Valdemaz is the god of darkness. You must discover all the gods to get all the help you can get to save Tdomer from capture. The Warkeeper dies, you meet Jonathon Helvrit, Waiver Ridesmith, Rich, and Rosie Bonet, the second Portal Convention happen, and you discover more of Valdemaz's backstory. In this battle of Portal Mythology, you must protect Tdomer from capture.